


i never know what to title these (baseball)

by maridoll



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, mido and takao are mentioned, small baseball au drabble.. thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maridoll/pseuds/maridoll
Summary: baseball au. akashi and furi go to support kuroko's game, but actually end up missing his at-bat. oops?





	i never know what to title these (baseball)

**Author's Note:**

> i am forever doomed to miss 4/12 bc ive missed it the last three years in a row now... oh well.
> 
> softball had their last home series this weekend and i honestly thought our ss was done halfway through the last game. she got sideswiped by the first baseman halfway to first and it was on her bad leg and everyone saw her go down but there was a runner hitting home that was distracting and then the attention veered back to her and she was still down. tbh i thought the firsts were gonna brawl too ours was up to bat next and while everyone was checking up on the ss she dropped her bat and walked up to their first and one of the umpires almost had to intervene. so yea uh lively weekend but ss managed to get up and sit on first and it ended up being a called game anyway SO. 
> 
> but yea this is inspired by these last few games and the fact that i didnt rly feel like writing basketball.... uh.
> 
> AND bc ive been wanting to write ao and kaga screaming at each other on the field since last summer but i didnt get to do a lot of things last summer that i wanted to. so i did it now.
> 
> this was honestly a warm up bc im writing the long haul for my big bang this weekend... but i rly liked it and then i remembered i missed 4/12 again so. here.

Kouki’s eyes follow yet another foul ball as it hits the mesh far above his head, and at the plate, Aomine lowers his bat, letting out a vicious huff in exasperation. “That’s like, what, his eighth foul by now?”

 

Beside him, Akashi nods, leaning further over the wall. “Yeah, it’s-”

 

He’s interrupted by a loud call from Kagami, who had been left stranded on second base for some time now.

 

“Damnit, Aomine, hit it already!” The shortstop near him backs away a couple paces as the yelling continues. “I want to go  _ home! _ Send me home!”

 

“Shut up!” Aomine calls in a drawl. He points his bat past the pitcher, at his teammate. “God, my ears are bleeding!”

 

The ninth foul ball flies over Kouki and Akashi’s heads. Like, literally. Just a few feet over. They both look on in unamusement.

 

“Who invited us here, again?” Akashi asks, resisting a sigh.

 

“Kuroko.” Kouki perks up as Aomine finally lands a solid hit, the ball sailing high above. “Huh. That might be the one.”

 

It was indeed the one, just barely hitting the edge of the fence, and bouncing over to the other side. Aomine lets out a cheer of victory and drops his bat, and already hitting third base, Kagami pumps his own fist in the air. “About damn time!” he calls.

 

Unfortunately, they still needed one more point for a called game, and Kuroko was batting next. He didn’t seem very amused as Aomine clapped his shoulder, running past, and Akashi seemed to have the same idea as him as they both watched their friend set up, bat near his neck.

 

“Let’s bail. While his back is turned.”

 

Glancing at the scoreboard briefly, Kouki finds himself nodding, turning away from the field and following the redhead until they were a safe distance away, mostly out of sight. He stops once they get to the foot of a hill, because he can’t scale the hill in crutches, and he’s not supposed to walk on just his boot-

 

A small yelp leaves his mouth as Akashi lifts him into the air, holding him by the waist. His arms, still holding the crutches, flail momentarily, and then he drops them entirely in favor of grasping at his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Sei!” he hisses, eyes still wide in surprise. “What are you doing?”

 

“Carrying you.”

 

“Carry me like a normal person!” He reprimands, motioning to be put down. Lucky for him, Akashi complies. He doesn’t let him grab his crutches from the grass, though, doing the honors himself. Kouki sighs, but smiles as he’s handed them back. “Honestly. I can be on your back just fine.”

 

In response, Akashi drops to his knees, and Kouki climbs on. He holds his crutches to Akashi’s right, arms wrapped around his neck, and in another moment they’re ascending the hill. Akashi glances down to his foot.

 

“How does it feel?”

 

“Sore,” Kouki admits. “That’s why I wanna go back tonight. I want Ane-san to look at it tomorrow.”

 

“Did she say if you could play next week?”

 

“If I can stand on it, then probably.”

 

He moves his booted leg up and down, stretching the limb. He’d collided with the third baseman the day before last, near the end of the game. Everyone was focused on their runner going home, so no one had noticed he hadn’t gotten up until his third attempt-and-collapse. Ane-san had made it out before their coach, and it didn’t take a very long examination for her to pull him, walking him to the bench with some help.

 

He still didn’t know what they called it as -no one would tell him- but he was declared safe at third and was subbed in a runner. He honestly thought Akashi was gonna kill the baseman, but he’d been too distracted by pain to pay much attention.

 

They won in the end, though, thanks to their guy on third scoring. He felt a bit better after that.

 

“Good,” Akashi mutters. They reach the top of the hill, and he swings his crutches back to prepare to be let down, but Akashi shakes his head, continuing to walk. Kouki scoffs, but it’s more out of fondness.

 

“I can walk, you know, Sei.”

 

“Technically you can’t.”

 

He huffs out a laugh. “I can . . . crutch. Limp? Walk with assistance.”

 

Those red eyes turn back to meet his, watching him with amusement. “Just let me carry you. Just a little longer.”

 

Oh. He practically melts, nodding with an easy smile on his face. 

 

After the game, he’d lied on an exam table with his foot elevated for nearly an hour. When Ane-san finally unhooked him from the cold compression unit, his foot had stayed numb for almost half that time. Akashi sat beside the table, on a swivel-stool, the entire time, talking to him lightly while their physician pulled out a few books and conversed with one of her students. He still remembers squeezing Akashi’s hand when he looked at his foot in concern every so often, and melting the redhead’s worry with a smile when those pretty eyes turned to meet his own. It was late when the game finished, and even later by the time his treatment was done, so after maneuvering his foot around and diagnosing a sprained ankle with some tests, Ane-san just bandaged it up and let him leave.

 

Akashi had driven him home, because it was hard to drive when you were hobbling around on crutches. He also drove him back the following morning so he could be properly fitted for a boot. Unfortunately, he was still doomed to be on crutches for a little bit.

 

Kouki wasn’t worried about playing, though. It wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been, as far as sprains go. And Ane-san was good at what she did. He’d once witnessed Midorima roll his ankle and pitch in two games the following day, and Kouki had swore up and down that the swelling was so killer he’d be bedridden for a bit. Midorima hadn’t appreciated the thought, but he’d been thankful when he was permitted to rest the last game of the weekend series, riding the bench and offering that scathing criticism of his every chance he got.

 

He lowers his head to rest on Akashi’s shoulder, and the other hums in acknowledgement. “Okay?”

 

“Just tired,” Kouki hums, eyes drooping. 

 

“We can go back now.”

 

“Nah. We still have to say bye to Kuroko.” His brows furrow, briefly. “And Kagami,” he adds in afterthought. “And Aomine.”

 

“Ah, yes, the loud ones.”

 

He huffs out a laugh in exasperation, and then Akashi is stopping, and Kouki lifts his head to press into the back of Akashi’s to see what the other was now looking at. “What is it?”

 

“Game’s over.”

 

They were in view of the scoreboard now, and Kouki’s quick thought of  _ oh, that was fast _ was whisked away when he saw it had ended on the same inning.

 

“Kuroko got on base?” His brows furrow. “ _ How? _ ”

 

“Let’s go ask,” Akashi says, already heading over. Kouki nods absentmindedly, gaze still locked onto the score.

 

They make it to the side of the dugout and one of the underclassman, upon seeing them, retraces his steps to duck back in and shouts for just the man they were looking for. Kuroko appears not long after, smiling, and then that carefully morphs into a frown.

 

“What happened?” he asks Akashi. “You okay?” He asks Kouki directly. 

 

“Just tired.” He pokes his boyfriend with his good foot. “You can set me down now.”

 

Akashi complies and Aomine wanders up to them, slinging an arm around Kuroko. “You’ll never guess what this guy did.”

 

“I can’t believe you weren’t there to see,” Kuroko mutters, his eyes narrowing. Kouki winces in apology. Akashi just shrugs.

 

“He hits a grounder just past third!” Aomine supplies, eyes lit in excitement. “None of us could believe it.”

 

“Harsh.” He says this, but Kuroko’s cheeks are still red from the sorta-praise. “Anyway. They threw to first, so I ran to second.”

 

One of the many annoyances of playing against Kuroko. When you couldn’t tell where the runner was, it was best just to throw to where they should be. If he actually got on base. A super rare occurrence.

 

“How was that?” Akashi asks, lips quirking up.

 

“Exhausting,” Kuroko sighs. “Thank God Asa-kun threw one over the fence. I could run back to home at my own pace.”

 

“Sorry we missed it,” Kouki apologizes.

 

“What did you see?” Kuroko’s eyes narrow.

 

“Daiki’s ten foul balls,” Akashi replies, to Aomine’s indignant squawk.

 

“Wha-It was not ten! Was it ten?” he asks Kuroko.

 

“It was nine.” Kuroko sniffs. “Close enough, if you ask me.”

 

“But my one good hit made up for it!”

 

“We gotta head back. Thanks for inviting us out.”

 

Kuroko nods. “Anytime.” He turns to Kouki. “I hope you get better soon.”

 

“Thanks.” He laughs. “Me too. You both take care, alright? Tell Kagami we said hi.”

 

“Well, that Kouki said-”

 

Without looking, Kouki elbows Akashi in the side, causing him to stumble. Kuroko steps forward to hug him, and he works his arms around the crutches to reciprocate. “That we  _ both _ said hi.”

 

“Yeah yeah,” Akashi mutters, rubbing his side and glaring at Aomine, who was trying not to chuckle.

 

They take the train back. He gets a call from Kazunari along the way -their shortstop to Kouki’s second, when he wasn’t injured and playing, that is- reiterating some important practice bit for the next day that they had both never responded to. Not like it mattered to him, since he was still sat out, but when Akashi catches on, he’s typing away on his own phone not long after. Kouki thanks him for the memo, and then hangs up before his yawn goes through the speaker. 

 

His eyes are properly drooping as he throws open his front door, and he turns back to wish Akashi goodnight only to have two hands cup his cheeks, and his inhale is cut off as Akashi’s lips press into his own. He hums after a moment, leaning forward of his own accord, and they break apart only at the loud sound made from one of the crutches falling to the concrete. Akashi stares at him, expression light, then huffs out a laugh, bending down to pick it up.

 

“Thanks for today. It was fun,” Kouki murmurs, accepting his aid. 

 

“Anytime. I had fun too.”

 

“Mmm. Goodnight, Sei.”

 

“Night, Kouki. See you tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah. See you.”

 

He spends a moment watching Akashi’s back, then gets lured inside as the chill of the night hits him. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can pry not-titles for knb flash fics from my cold dead hands
> 
> tumblr @cheswirl 
> 
> i post more knb drabbles there than i do here SO (also i can WRITE you knb drabbles w more info over there if you're interested)


End file.
